Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/Die besten Remakes, Remasters und Ports der E3
Nicht immer muss das Rad neu erfunden werden: Manchmal reicht es für einen Publisher, einfach ein bereits existierendes Spiel neu aufzulegen oder auf einen bisher unerforschten Markt zu portieren. Auch auf der diesjährigen E3 gab es wieder eine Menge Ports, Remakes und Remasters, von denen wir euch die wichtigsten herausgesucht haben: Resident Evil 2 Remake thumb|center|670 px 20 Jahre ist es bereits her, dass Resident Evil 2 für die Sony PlayStation erschienen ist. Es zementierte die Resident-Evil-Reihe als eine langjährige und einflussreiche Konstante im Horror-Genre. Jetzt kehrt der Zombie-Thriller in neuem Glanz zurück, von Grund auf in der RE-Engine neu erschaffen. Atmosphärische Grafik, neue Kamera- und Steuerungsmöglichkeiten und die Rückkehr von Kult-Charakteren wie HUNK und Tofu versprechen ein spannendes Remake. Resident Evil 2 Remake erscheint am 25. Januar 2019 für PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC. Yakuza 0 / Kiwami PC-Ports thumb|center|670 px Die Spiele der in Japan sehr beliebten Yakuza-Reihe waren im Westen bis vor kurzem eine Rarität. Erst seit ein paar Jahren werden die Titel überhaupt auch auf dem westlichen Markt für die PlayStation-Konsolen veröffentlicht. Umso schöner, dass SEGA nun auch PC-Ports von Yakuza 0 und Yakuza Kiwami auf Steam releasen möchte. Die Yakuza-Spiele sind unvergleichlich bizarr und spaßig und daher eine Bereicherung für den Spielemarkt – vor allem zum Freundschaftspreis von 17.99€. Yakuza 0 erscheint am 1. August 2018 auf Steam, Kiwami hat noch kein Releasedatum. Valkyria Chronicles 4 thumb|center|670 px Noch mehr Importe aus Japan: Die Taktik-Abenteuer der Valkyria-Chronicles-Reihe machten nach dem ersten Teil eine Exklusivitätsphase für die Sony PSP durch und waren daher im Westen kaum bekannt. Mit Valkyria Chronicles 4 kehrt die Serie zu den Wurzeln zurück und kann endlich wieder auf dem großen Bildschirm gespielt werden. In Japan ist der Titel bereits erschienen und erfreut sich großer Beliebtheit, und bald kommt auch der Westen wieder in den Genuss der eigenartigen Mischung aus Anime und Weltkrieg. Valkyria Chronicles 4 soll noch in diesem Jahr für PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One und die Nintendo Switch erscheinen. Metal Wolf Chaos XD thumb|center|670 px FromSoftware, die Entwickler der Dark-Souls-Reihe, veröffentlichten im Jahr 2004 ein wahnwitziges Actionspiel, das leider exklusiv für die Xbox in Japan erschien. In Metal Wolf Chaos schlüpft ihr in die Rolle des fiktionalen Präsidenten Michael Wilson, der mit Hilfe eines riesigen Mech-Anzuges die Vereinigten Staaten aus den Klauen eines verräterischen Regimes retten muss. Eine furchtbare Synchronisation, viele Explosionen und eine Überdosis Patriotismus sorgten dafür, dass der Titel bald Kult-Status erreichte. Jetzt bringt Indie-Publisher Devolver Digital mit Metal Wolf Chaos XD eine frisch aufpolierte Version des Spiels in den Westen – natürlich mit der Original-Synchronisation. Metal Wolf Chaos XD erscheint noch in diesem Jahr für PC, Xbox One und PlayStation 4. Spyro Reignited Trilogy thumb|center|670 px Nach dem großen Erfolg der Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy ist nun endlich der lilane Drache Spyro an der Reihe, eine Remaster-Kollektion zu erhalten. Spyro Reignited Trilogy bietet die Spiele Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Ripto’s Revenge und Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon in einem brandneuen Look. Da die Original-Entwicklerdaten verschollen sind, mussten die Entwickler die Titel so detailgetreu wie möglich in der Unreal Engine 4 nachbauen. Das Layout der Levels, die Spielmechaniken und die Platzierung der Gegner bleiben dem Original treu. Entwickler Toys for Bob konnte außerdem die Original-Sprecher für Spyro und Hunter/Ripto erneut verpflichten. Spyro Reignited Trilogy erscheint am 21. September 2018 für Xbox One und PlayStation 4. Welches Spiel sollte unbedingt einmal neu aufgelegt werden? Was würdest du gerne aus Japan auf den westlichen Markt bringen? Schreib es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:E3 2018 Kategorie:Hauptseite